Silver Eyes: Chapter 15
Arman (All dialogue within " " is in greek and ' ' is in Persian) Eton and Agathe were waiting back home- Eton wanting to put back the mare, Diana, and Agathe helping out with carrying the things bought at the market. Arman stepped out and helped Callista out of the carriage, making sure the house's princess didn't trip as she stepped out. Arman moved and then went to help Agathe carrying the crates into the house. 'So how was the date?' Eton teased as he lead Diana to the stables. 'Shut up.' Arman scowled at him and stepped into the house. Arman and Agathe headed to the storage room to keep the things while Callista headed upstairs. Arman was almost disappointed. She had said that they should've spent more time together- though it was probably wistful thinking on his part. Once he was done with helping Agathe, he said goodbye to her and then headed out to go back to the stables, but as he headed out to walk to the front door- someone on the staircase cleared their throat. Arman turned back to see Callista, waiting at the top staircase. "My father wants to see you." Callista said before turning around and heading to Leon's study. Arman sighed and then climbed up the staircase to head to Leon's study. Callista waited for him at the door, arms folded and a scowl plastered on her face. Arman took a risk and spoke up. "I thought you would smile when we were alone." He looked around. "There's no one here." Callista frowned at him, sighing. "Don't push your luck." She opened the door and urged Arman to go in. Arman sighed as he entered the door- the risk not worth the reward. He closed the door behind him and turned to Leon, who was writing on several scrolls- probably measuring stocks or something. "Oh hello Arman." Leon looked up and smiled. Arman raised an eyebrow. "You're speaking to me in greek." "Its better for you to have people to practise the language with." Leon replied. "So- I believe that everything went well? My daughter came back alive?" "Yes. She is alive." Arman replied. ''In fact, she's outside with a scowl on her face. '' "That's good." Leon nodded. Arman bit his lip. He know he shouldn't say this- but he had to. "I- I saw Ophion at the market." "Hmm?" Leon mumbled, not paying attention fully to what Arman was saying. "Ophion." Arman repeated. "The person who bought and killed my brother- my only family- I saw him at the market." Leon's attention completely on Arman now. "Arman- what did you-" "I didn't do anything." Arman replied. "I would've but Callista stopped me." Leon sighed, rubbing his temples. "Arman. You cannot go around killing people." "I didn't kill anyone." Arman said. 'And you should go tell that to Ophion.' He was so mad that he had reverted back to persian instead of greek. Leon paused and then he sighed. "I know Arman but Ophion is too powerful. He can pay off any officials who want to condemn him and the populace loves him. He donates money and his...hunts..provide entertainment for certain nobles." Arman raised an eyebrow. "But not the normal masses?" Leon raised an eyebrow as well. "No they do not. Why-" Leon paused, realising where Arman was going with this. "If the normal masses found out about this- surely they wouldn't support him anymore." Arman offered. Leon nodded, resting his chin on his fists. "Of course. And I'm sure I have a few documents here talking about certain.. purchases...he has made. Especially several imports of Hemlock- which is commonly used as poison to kill off prisoners." Arman smiled. "Surely, that would remove some of his credibility- and without support of the people, that would surely loosen his sphere of influence." Leon smiled. "Hmm. Tomorrow some of Ophion's political friends might magically find certain documents in their pockets. You can consider it Dike's will." Arman had no idea who Dike was but he simply nodded. Leon chuckled. "Alright Arman. Let me handle this. You just do your duties as you receive them." Arman nodded. "Okay." "Oh and Arman." Leon spoke up, he held out his hand. "The bow please." Arman grabbed the bow slung over his shoulder. "I can't keep it?" "No, it's not like that." Leon said. "You are free to take the bow as and when you want to take it out- for practise and such. It's just better not to have weapons lying around the house." Arman sighed and then handed over the bow and quiver. Leon grabbed it and hung the weapons on the wall. "It will be here if you want to take them." "Alright." Arman nodded. "Thank you. I'll leave you to your work then." "Thank you Arman." Leon sat back down at his desk. Arman walked out the door and then was faced with Callista, still standing in front of the door. She jerked up when she saw him, slightly adjusting her hair before stopping and then folding her arms, scowling again. "Were you...waiting for me?" Arman asked. "No." Callista replied sternly, pausing and then sighed. "Yes." "Why?" Arman asked. Callista stared at him- her blue gaze intimidating. "I- I've been thinking about what you said. About how we should spend more time together." She pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Yes?" Callista bit her lip. "Maybe we should spend more time together." "Seems a bit....sudden." Arman admitted. "Well, we didn't speak the same language for a while." Callista said. Arman paused, staring at her. "So- what now?" "Well- it would be awkward if people saw us together. So how about my room, after everyone falls asleep?" Callista offered. "It would be weird if people find us together in the room though." Arman said. "How about the stables?" "But the stables are smelly and dirty and-" Callista stopped herself. "I'm acting like a brat aren't I? I'm sorry." "No it's fine." Arman waved it away. "Alright. The stables it is." Callista said. "I promise to clean up any 'horse-treats' before you arrive." Arman said. Callista smiled. "Alright then. I'll see you later at night then." She turned and headed towards her room. Arman stayed there for about 2 seconds before he shook his head and then headed downstairs back towards the front door and to the stables. Eton was laying down on a pile of hay, biting on a piece of it. 'Hey Arman.' He paused. 'Are you okay?' 'Uhh. Yeah.' Arman said. 'Hey- uhh- you're not going to sleep in the stables again right?' 'Yeah.' Eton stretched this neck. 'My neck is sore from sleeping on hay all the time.' Eton raised an eyebrow. 'Why's that?' Silver Eyes Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Silver Eyes: Chapter 16|Next Chapter---->]] For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 18:34, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page Category:Fallen Angel Series(Remake)